This invention relates to delivery of content and services over the Internet, and more particularly, to the generation and delivery of a wrap package of cards, including custom content, such as multi-media, application functionality and/or e-commerce related services, in response to receipt of a notification from a “Thing”, among the “Internet of Things”, indicating that a trigger event has occurred.
The “Internet of Things” refers to the network of physical objects or “Things”, embedded with electronics, software, sensors and network connectivity, that enables these objects to collect and exchange data. Since each “Thing” is uniquely identifiable, it can be sense, inter-operate, and be remotely controlled over the Internet. As a result, the Internet of Things creates wide opportunities for interaction between the physical world and computer-based systems, resulting in the delivery of improved performance, services and efficiency.
Many companies are now taking advantage of all the capabilities and benefits offered by the Internet of Things. With home automation systems for example, it is now possible for a home owner to remotely monitor and control numerous aspects within their home, such as security, temperature control, lighting, etc. For example, a home security system may notify the home owner that their garage door has been left open. In response, the home owner may remotely close the garage door by, for example, by logging into an online account or accessing an application or “app” on their mobile phone provided by a security company and/or garage door company. Similarly, the home owner can be notified that the indoor temperature within the house on a particularly hot day has exceeded a predetermined threshold. In response, the home owner can remotely turn on the air conditioner to cool the house down while away. In a similar manner, other aspects of the home can be remotely controlled, for example, by turning lights on or off, turning various appliances on or off, locking or unlocking doors and/or windows, etc.
It should be noted the aforementioned examples of home automation are merely illustrative and in no way should be construed as limiting. On the contrary, just about any object or “Thing” can be connected to and included among the Internet of Things. Depending on the nature of a given Thing, it can be sense, inter-operate, and remotely controlled over the Internet. In some circumstances, the Thing can inter-operate and/or be controlled by another Thing, a remote computer or other type of non-human sensor or controller. In other circumstances, however, the notified and controlling entity is a designated person or persons. When a predefined trigger event has occurred and is sensed by the Thing, a notification is generated. In response to the notification, the designated person(s) can interact with and/or remotely control the Thing over the Internet.
One current problem with Things designated to interact with and/or be controlled by humans, in response to trigger events, is that typically the notifications are not necessarily user friendly. Most notifications are in the form of either a text and/or email message. In either case, the recipient is required to review the message on their phone or computer. Then, if he/she chooses to take responsive action, the recipient is usually required to then either log into an account and/or access an app to control or otherwise interact with the Thing. In some circumstances, for example in response to an emergency or other security event, the notification can be a telephone phone call to one or more designated recipients. Again, in response to the phone call, the recipient(s) are typically required to take appropriate corrective action.
In general, text, email and/or phone call notifications are of limited value. With any of these options, the notification provides no other content, such as multi-media in the form of images, photos, video, application functionality and/or services that may be helpful in addressing the trigger event and/or otherwise accessing or controlling the Thing. Consequently, a more user friendly, interactive, multi-media system and method for delivering media content, services and/or application functionality in response to Internet of Things triggered events is therefore needed.